The Chosen One's
by ImOnlyHuman21
Summary: Xover with Buffy! Buffy finds herself on Tatooine during AOTC, and winds up captured alongside a certain Shmi Skywalker, Will Earths chosen one change everything that the force had planned? and when she meets this universes chosen one, will she be able to keep him from falling?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so this is a Buffy and Star Wars crossover, I decided to post it under Star Wars since only Buffy will appear in this you don't need to know much about that show to get by reading this. this is my first ambitious story so I hope you guys like it!**

 **It will be Buffy/Anakin pairing in later chapters but Padme lovers do not worry she will still have a big part to play in our heroes lives :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either of these fabulous franchises, but I wish I did!**

* * *

Buffy woke up face down in... Sand. _Ew gross its all in my mouth!_ She spluttered and spit and somehow managed to pull herself into a kneeling position, where on earth was she? She looked around, and then she looked up, two suns well whaddya know. She must have hit her head hard when she, uh, arrived here. Speaking of which, she did feel kinda off balance, her body felt weak and it ached something fierce! Like she had just gone 10 rounds against Faith, or baddie Angel, or the master or... Well, she had a lot of enemies.

Wobbling her way onto her feet, nothing but sand in all directions. Might as well pick one and start walking right? What could possibly go wrong. Walking for what must have been hours in the sand was proving much easier said than done, wobbly slayer and sand do not mix. Eventually she noticed an object appear on the horizon, she made her way towards it and discovered it was some sort of spire thingy rising from the ground. She touched it and felt the soft hum of machinery working, okay, so what does it do? She pressed the few buttons it had on it, but nothing happened. Looking around, she noticed some mushrooms growing off of it, how could they grow out here, though the desert was dry as a bone... Unless this spire thing had water inside it. _Smart Buffy_ , she mentally congratulated herself, before remembering that she couldn't get it to work. She sunk down and rested against it, she was weak and dehydrated and probably going to die right next to a damn water source! Stupid spirey thingy.

She didn't know how long she lay there drifting in and out of consciousness, but the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake. After her eyes slowly adjusted she realized it was a woman shaking her, luckily this woman wasn't setting off any of her slayer senses cause Buffy wasn't sure she was up for a fight anyway. This stranger seemed to be checking her for any obvious injuries and of course there were none.

"Water" Buffy managed to rasp out, to which the women quickly held a flask to Buffy's lips and helped her drink.

"You poor thing! You should have just taken some from the vaparator" the women said, she had a kind voice, very motherly- like... is that a word?

"Didn't... Didn't know how" this got a confused look from the women. Obviously this was something everyone around here was supposed to know, guess she missed that handout.

"My names Buffy" at least her voice was slowly returning.

"I'm Shmi" she replied politely and then helping Buffy drink some more water before she continued, "what are you doing all the way out here?"

Buffy scoffed " I don't even know where here is"

" We are quite a journey away from Mos Eisley"

"Moss what?" Buffy replied stupidly.

"Mos Eisley the main spaceport this side of Tatooine?" Shmi had that concerned look on her face again.

Spaceport? And what was a tattoo... Mean? Lean? tattoo something!

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you are talking about" Shmi examined her for a few more moments before speaking again.

"Did your starship crash here? You seem like you might have concussion" Buffy shook her head. Wait... _Starship?! Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore._

"No Id definitely remembers if Id been to a place that has two suns before, I don't know how I got here, but I'm pretty sure I'm not on my own planet anymore" Buffy hoped honesty was the best policy here.

The implications of what she herself had just said had her mind reeling. She had jumped into a portal she was sure would kill her, but it seemed to have taken her to a different place entirely. A different dimension... or even galaxy. Could that be possible? _Of course it could Buffy you idiot, your life is hardly average Joes._

Shmi seemed to be taking the strange lost girl in front of her all in her stride at least.

" I thought you must have been an offworlder" the older women replied simply.

"Wait, what were you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm here to pick the mushrooms of the evaporator to take home. You're welcome to come with me if you'd like? We could get some proper food in you and help you get your bearings"

Buffy nodded slowly, Shmi seemed trustworthy and kind. With some assistance Buffy got onto her feet. As they walked Shmi tried to fill Buffy in as best she could on this planet Tatooine, not really knowing the extent of what Buffy didn't know however. Buffy tried to take it all in but a steadily growing feeling of unease made it hard to concentrate. Her slayer senses were telling her something bad was about to happen.

"Shmi how much further is it to your home?" the urgency in her voice making the older womens head whip round and look at her worriedly.

" We are only about half way, why?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but I can sometimes sense things before they happen and right now my senses are telling me we need to hurry" She looked at Buffy and her eyes light up in understanding but it was too late. The sound of what Buffy could only describe as a war cry pierced the air and both women turned to the source. Over the lip of a nearby dune came several sandy colored robed creatures that she had never seen before in all her years of slaying.

"Run!"

Buffy decided in this moment she really hated sand! She couldn't run on it, but the creatures didn't seem to have a problem judging by the rate they were catching up and Buffy wasn't sure that in her weakened state she could take them all on.

The chase soon came to an end. A perfectly aimed throwing net pinned Shmi to the ground and Buffy did not have enough time to untangle her before the creatures descended on her too. The first creature to come to close received a kick to the stomach that was quickly followed by a high kick that sent it flying backwards. The next swung a pointy staff at her which she ducked and then kicked its feet out from underneath it. The sound of a gunshot made Buffy whip round, it was standing some distance away and aiming right for her, the message was clear. The first shot was a warning, move again and you die. Buffy never even noticed something approach behind her and the last thing she remembers was the blow to the back of the head and the ground rushing up to meet her.

 **Some time later:**

Buffy woke up with her hands tied above her head, the room was dimly lit, but it looked like the inside of some crude looking hut and Buffy guessed from the dimness it was nighttime outside. Something stirred to her left.

"Buffy... Buffy are you awake?" a weak voice asked, the weak voice of Shmi. Buffy could just about make out her face in the dim light, she was battered and bruised.

"Oh god what did they do to you? What ARE they?" did she ask too many questions? She felt like she did.

"Tusken Raiders, vicious creatures" well you could certainly say that again. Wait... _I only just got to this damn place I can't have made enemies on account of my slayerness already._

"What do they want with us?"

"Torture us, use us as bait to attract more-" she gasped and broke out into sobs "-my husband will come looking for me, he warned me about going out so far alone. This is all my fault" Buffy could make out the other woman's body shaking with more sobs.

"Shmi listen to me, this is not your fault and I WILL get us out of here, where I come from I'm a warrior and I've taken down worse than this, whatever brought me here has drained me but as soon as my strength comes back..."

 _If it comes back..._

 **3 weeks later:**

Which was taking far longer than she hoped, it was returning little by little she could feel it. She had a theory that the daily beatings were slowing down the process as a lot of her power went into her super speedy slayer healing. For a while this interested the Tuskens to the extent they focused far more on Buffy than they did Shmi. But eventually their interest in her resilience turned to increased annoyance and rather cruelly they discovered the best way to get a reaction out of Buffy was to torture her new friend right in front of her.

And the two women had indeed become friends, you know what they say about traumatic times bringing people together. They kept each other sane over the three weeks they estimated they had been here. Shmi talked about her family alot, especially her son Anakin who had become something called a Jedi. From what Buffy could tell they were some kind of warrior that could use some magic mumbo jumbo called the force... They sounded a little like slayers except there were many of them and they were warriors that preferred not to fight, peacekeepers Shmi called them.

In return, Buffy told her everything - like _everything_. The whole slayer deal, demons, what earth was like. Basically, her entire life story and Shmi took it all rather well and didn't treat her like she was crazy, which was always a plus. Although she almost felt really bad complaining about her life when she found out Shmi and Anakin used to be slaves, actual slaves. Buffy began to wonder if this was a hell dimension after all.

 **Far away on Naboo:**

Anakin Skywalker twists and turns in his sleep. Cries of pain echo in his dreams.

"No... No... No... Mom!... Don't, no, don't!" His eyes fly open and he is panting heavily, his thoughts are a mess, what would his master recommend? Meditation... of course.

He stands out on the balcony for some time when he senses Padme's presence.

"Don't go"

"I don't want to disturb you."

"Your presence is soothing." Brief pause.

"You had a nightmare again last night."

"Jedi don't have nightmares."

"I heard you." He opens his eyes and looks at her. The surety in her voice means there's no point denying it.

"I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering, Padme. She is in pain...They're killing her! I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator. I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but I must go. I have to help her! I'm sorry, Padme. I don't have a choice."

"Ani, I told you I wouldn't let you give up your future for me. I'll go with you. That way you can continue to protect me, and you won't be disobeying your mandate."

"What about Master Obi-wan?" Padme smiles and takes his hand.

"I guess we won't tell him, will we?"

 **Tatooine - Tusken Raider Camp:**

They had a particularly cruel beating last night. Buffy was already nearly fully healed, but she was worried Shmi wouldn't be able to last much longer receiving that kind of punishment. Buffy wasn't at full strength, but it would be enough. They were escaping. Today.

 **Tatooine - Watto's shop:**

"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker." Watto looks at him suspiciously. He stares at Padme, then back to Anakin.

"Ani? Little Ani? Naaaah!" Suddenly, the fiddly piece of equipment in Anakin's hands whirs into life. Watto blinks at it.

"You are Ani! It is you! You little womp rat." Watto gives Anakin a big hug.

"You sure sprouted Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some  
deadbeats who owe..."

"My mother..."

"Oh, yeah. Shmi... She's not mine no more. I sold her."

"Sold her..."

"Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?"

"Do you know where they are?"

"Long way from here... Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..."

"I'd like to know." Anakin's grim look means business; Watto gets the hint quickly.

"Yeah... Sure... Absolutely. Let's go look in my records."

 **Tatooine - Tusken Raider Camp:**

Buffy had already snapped her bonds around her wrists and merely had her hands up for show when their torturer for the day walked in, she waited patiently, primed to make her move. The lone Tusken walked towards Shmi, stopping in front of her with its back to Buffy, _big mistake ugly_. As it lifted the weapon that she had learned from Shmi was called a Gaffi stick into the air, she leapt up and grabbed it, and before the Tusken even had time to react, she backhanded it with her spare hand sending it to the floor and leaving its weapon in her possession. Without even a flicker of hesitation, she brought the sharpened pointed end that had been used to cut her so many times down straight into its skull. Instant death. But most importantly, silent. _It had acted just as bad as any demon back home,_ she reasoned.

She snapped her friends bonds and before the older woman could say a word she said " Gather what supplies you can, flasks of water, preferably and wait for my signal, I need to find a way to distract them or we won't get very far"

Buffy kicked through the weird plastery back wall of their hut prison and gestured to Shmi to stay put. She snuck round what was obviously the edge of the raider camp, all the raiders seemed to be congregating towards the center of the camp. Good, more chance to come up with a plan. Looking around, she spotted an unlit torch that they must use to light the perimeter of the camp, that could work. Grabbing the torch, she ran the gaffi stick along its side much like a flint, and after a few attempts thankfully it lighted. _Well, you only get one shot at this Buff don't screw this up._

She threw the torch with all her might at a distant hut and prayed. The torch bounced off the hut at the wrong end, _NO!_ Her heart sunk, then, suddenly fire formed at the base of the hut from where the torch had landed and within moments the entire hut was in flames. The raiders were in a state of panic, the noise and commotion as they flocked desperately to the hut was something to see. _They better put that out before their whole dry ass camp goes up in flames,_ she thought smugly.

Without a moment to lose, she ran back, grabbed Shmi by the hand and practically dragged her out the hut in her haste to get away. They ran and ran and ran till they were over the lip of a dune and out of sight of the camp.

"We can't rest yet, as soon as they discover we are gone, they could follow our footprints" she managed to pant out.

And so, they kept up the gruelling quick pace for hours, not even talking so as to put all their strength and concentration putting one foot in front of the other. After some hours they approached a Jawa transport, and fortune was smiling on them as the jawas recognized Shmi from trading with her and her husband in the past. The little creatures agreed to take them most of the way home.

They had done it. They were free.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 1! What did you guys think? please review, follow and favourite if you see some potential in this story! I want to see how much interest there is in such a crossover as this!**

 **Also, what did you think of my incorporating some of the AOTC script into this? I thought it would be nice for integration purposes of my story in the timeline but if you guys find it annoying I wont use it in future!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I'm back! Thank you to the people that reviewed, favorited and followed the story! glad at least some of you like it! :)**

 **This chapter is a lot of dialogue warning you in advance, but its necessary character establishment!**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Buffy, Obviously!**

* * *

 **Lars Household - Tatooine:**

"This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long." Cliegg Lars was a defeated man, Anakin could sense it coming off of him in waves.

Anakin, however, was distracted. He could sense something, the force had shifted in an odd way not long after he had left Watto's, and it had just done so an even greater amount just now. His new father in law took this as an acceptance of grief and was offering something in the way of comfort, but Anakin barely registered anything he was saying. He extended his senses outside the homestead, searching and searching until... There it was! Two dull, exhausted presences were approaching, it was hard to get a lock on them since their auras seemed so drained but one of them felt achingly familiar.

"Someone's coming!" He leapt up and practically raced out of the house and up the stairs out of the pit these types of homesteads were built in. He was right, two figures were walking towards them, both leaning on each other for support. His focused zoomed in on one of them... His mother. He had thought of her every day since he left, he'd be able to pick her out anywhere. He felt the rest of the Lars come up behind them and several gasps of shock.

Shmi Skywalker Lars stopped in her tracks when she took in the sight of the tall young man stood beside her family, dark blonde hair and handsome face. Her baby, her precious Anakin. Buffy whispered worriedly to her at her abrupt stop, but Shmi didn't even hear as suddenly some strength returned to her and she raced towards her entire reason for existing.

"Anakin! My little Ani!" He met her half way and she flung her arms around his neck, and he held her as close but as gently as he could. She looked battered and bruised and he was scared of hurting her.

"I've missed you so much Mom, " he barely choked back the sob that threatened to spill out of him. She held his face in her callous bruised hands as she took in the sight of him.

"Look what a handsome boy you've grown into Ani, and a Jedi too, I'm so proud of you!" she smiled as much as her blistered lips would allow before worry crossed over her face " But what brought you here?"

"I felt your pain mom, I came here to rescue you! I went to Watto's and-" He was cut off by Cliegg, who naturally just couldn't wait any longer.

"Shmi... I thought that-" She turned and leaned down to embrace him, she saw his legs and let out a small gasp, he shook his head, " We can talk about that later my love, how in star's name did you escape?! "

Shmi turned towards Buffy, who until now had been stood awkwardly to the side, and for the first time all eyes fell on her. Anakin in particular took in the sight of the young woman. She was short, with blonde hair and pretty features. She had a slim frame, despite that though she held herself in a way only warriors would recognize in each other. Scanning her through the force, he realised she was very powerful with it, though it moved differently through and around her than he had ever seen before. There was no doubt she was the cause of the weird shifts he had felt. Shmi walked up to her and grabbed her hand, bringing her closer instead of standing there like an outsider.

"Buffy and I were... captured together. Not only did she manage to break us out, but she kept me sane all this time, I don't know what would have happened if it wasnt for her" Buffy gave the women a grateful smile for glossing over the unusual circumstances in which they met, but she felt uncomfortable from the praise none the less. Her husband held out his hand to her.

"Young lady, I dont think my family could ever find a way to thank you enough, If you ever need anything..." He trailed off but Buffy didn't blame him, it had been a strange day for all of them.

"It was nothing" she assured him "Your wife is a very strong woman, you should be very proud. There aren't many who would have been as calm in such a situation."

He nodded in gratitude at her words and gestured for them all to go indoors, they settled in a small dining area in which proper introductions were made, Shmi's son had been watching her intently this entire time. Buffy had the feeling he was analysing her.

The food was strange, but edible. She hadn't eaten in so long anything probably would have been fine by that point. The Lars/Skywalker family had many questions. Shmi recounted the entire ordeal for them as best she could, with Buffy only chiming in every now and again with short responses. She didn't really feel like reliving the whole thing again, but more than that, looking around and seeing the relief of this family suddenly made Buffy realise that she may never see her own ever again. What did her friends and family think had happened to her? Was she to be stuck in this weird universe forever?

She felt drained, emotionally and physically. She politely excused herself and asked if there was anywhere that she could sleep for a while, the girl... Beru? Led Buffy to a side room and gave her blankets then left her in peace.

 **Early Morning:**

Buffy stood looking out over the desert, feeling the much cooler air against her skin. Her sleep hadn't been as restful as she would have liked, dreaming about the life and people she had left behind. She felt restless. Back on earth, when the chips were down she had people by her side helping and supporting her. _Im not used to feeling this helpless, I could really use the scooby gangs support right about now._

Were they trying to fight the good fight without her? Did coming to this place class as her being dead? Was there a new slayer to replace her? She was asking too many questions again.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a young Jedi knight until he was standing next to her. They stood in silence together a few moments.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" she side eyed him, he was actually pretty cute.

"It's been an odd couple of days, Im sure you understand that"

"Oh yeah, thats an understatement, you would think Id earned a rest after weeks of torture, but apparently my body doesn't think so" she was trying to sound lighthearted, but it sounded forced even to her.

"You look remarkably unscathed" He replied, it was the type of tone of someone that's trying too hard to sound neutral. She tried to shrug it off.

"I heal fast" she didn't really feel like explaining herself to him right now. They spent several more moments in silence until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, if you're feeling restless too I know something we could do". He raised an eyebrow at her and she could swear the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. She blushed.

"Oh my g- nothing like that! I meant we could spar! I've heard a lot about you Jedi, Il admit Im curious" He full blown smirked at her flustered tone.

"Well I hope I dont disappoint". He went and found some staffs and returned a moment later and threw one over to her.

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you" he told her cockily, _you're about to get the shock of your life pretty boy._

"Don't bother, I like people to at least challenge me a little before I knock them on their asses" she replied just as confidently and accentuated her statement with a couple of test spins of the staff, getting a feel for its weight.

They bowed to each other and immediately they began to pace round each other in a circle, two predators waiting for their opponent to make the first move. The one to attack first would set the pace of the duel and neither wanted to make the mistake of choosing the wrong stance against their opponent. Anakin, however was the one that got impatient first, he dashed forward and spun in mid air and brought his staff clashing into hers. It was a heavy blow that he had expected would knock her off balance, but she barely moved an inch. This gave Buffy the opportunity to turn his own tactic against him by shoving his staff away with enough strength to put his weapon to far from his body to defend his right side, she spun and hit him directly in the ribs. He staggered a few steps away and turned back to face her, he was smiling! Well at least I've got your attention.

The fight turned into a dance, they traded blow after blow, block after block. They spun and parried and for a while one would gain ground on the other but it never lasted long. Every now and then one would land a hit, but it was clear they were evenly matched. Anakin tried to switch up his tactics, using his Jedi prowess and agility to leap over Buffy, hoping to keep her off balance, only then to discover that she too could pull acrobatic moves. Just who was this girl?!

They began to tire after a while, and more mistakes were being made by both parties. Their staffs locked for a moment and they stared into each others eyes, before Anakin forced their sticks down and wiped Buffy's feet out from underneath her on the way back up. She landed hard on her back and lay there for a moment, her opponent had an exhausted, yet self satisfied look on his face, his defenses down. Buffy returned the favor by kicking his own legs out so that he landed hard alongside her. They both panted for several moments, before he turned his head to look at her and chuckled.

"I think that was cheating" he said with fake indignation.

"In my experience, a fight's not over till its over! and your opponents are rarely honorable in a real fight!"

"You're not a Jedi, so where did you learn to fight like that?" he was looking at her curiously, okay he really is gorgeous.

"Back on my own planet, I'm a warrior, its kinda like being a Jedi in that it chooses you rather than you choosing it" He nodded in response.

"So how did you end up on this backwater planet?" Should she tell him? She didn't sense any sort of bad vibes from him, and he was a Jedi, Shmi had told her they were helpers of the innocent.

"I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you-"

"Try me, I'm good with weird" He smiled encouragingly. Maybe not this weird... okay here goes nothing!

"I was fighting on my world, and I stepped through a portal to save my family and friends... I thought it would kill me, but instead I wake up face down in the sand here." She studied his face to see if he believed her, he looked deep in thought for a few moments.

"What planet are you from?"

"It's called Earth."

"I've never heard of it, But there are many planets in the galaxy, I'm sure I could find something about it in the Jedi archives"

"I doubt it... where I'm from we don't have spaceships, we've never met alien life." This got the first surprised look from him.

"So all of this..."

"All new to me, yeah. Your family and those Tusken raiders are my first introductions to this whole new galaxy-" She shrugged jokingly "It's been a mixed bag" he laughed at that.

"Well, you're taking it very well" He said admiringly, Buffy almost felt a blush coming on.

"I've always been a jump right in kinda girl, but if you wanna give me a crash course I'm all ears" He sat up and crossed his legs.

"What would you like to hear about first?"

"How about you Jedi, are they all like you?"

"Force no! My master Obi-Wan says I'm making him grey prematurely"

They talked for many hours, Anakin tells her all sorts of stories and sometimes Buffy thought her head might explode from all the amazing things she heard about and all the new information she had to take in, but if she was going to be stuck here a long time she needed all the information she could get, _Giles would be so proud of me right now._

Anakin found himself laughing and smiling more than he had in quite a while, there was something very unassuming about this girl that put him at ease. She had no expectations of him and he liked that, it had been a while since he had felt that way with anybody, including Padme. Buffy was also mysterious, he knew there was more of her story and her being here than she had told him, but he had promised to do what he could to help her and he was sure she would tell him in her own time.

They both went back inside once the suns started to rise, the rest of his family would be up soon and he didn't know how much longer he would get with his mother. Something was stirring in the force, he was sure of it.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 2! Next chapter they go to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan! Buffy will get her chance to impress some certain Jedi with her skills so there will be lots of action I promise!**

 **Please continue to review and follow! it means sooo much to me! I hope to update every 10 days or so :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone its been awhile but I'm back! This isn't my best chapter and it has a whole lot of dialogue but I hope you enjoy anyway! Il be diverging more and more from the end of this chapter!**

* * *

Buffy had been lost in her own thoughts again when there was a polite knock on the door and the beautiful young women Anakin had said he was protecting walked in and gave Buffy a friendly smile.

"I brought you some of my spare clothes, I figured we are about the same size and I didnt think you'd want to wear those anymore"

For the first time Buffy realised she was still wearing her tattered earth clothes, she took the neatly folded pile of clothes from Padme and inspected them. It was a much similar outfit to the one Padme herself was wearing, but instead of the all white colour it was a darker grey.

"Thank you, ever since I got to this planet everybody has been wearing robes...Im just not a robe kinda girl!" Padme let out a soft laugh and Buffy suddenly felt much more relaxed around her, Anakin had told her how she used to be a queen, but she didnt seem to act superior in anyway the slayer noted.

"Are robes not a common thing where you come from?"

"Not if you have some fashion sense!"

They both laughed good naturedly and Padme sat next to her on the makeshift bed.

"Ani tells me you'll be coming with us when we leave?" She looks unsure about bringing up the topic but Buffy nods in response.

"He thinks the Jedi might be able to help me find my way back home...but Im not so sure"

Padme looked thoughtful for a couple of moments before she spoke again.

"Well I like to think everything happens for a reason, maybe you have a purpose here and you just dont know it yet?"

 _I had a purpose back their too though, when can a girl catch a break?_

Almost in answer to Buffy's question, Anakin appeared in the doorway.

"R2 says he has a message from Obi-Wan, we probably need to be leaving!"

They made their way out of the homestead where Anakin's family where all ready gathered, Anakin hugged his mom tightly for several moments and had a hushed whispered conversation, before moving on and walking off towards the ship, saying goodbye didnt feel any easier the second time. Shmi then turned to Buffy and gave her a sad smile before hugging her too.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, but if not you are always welcome here" she told the young girl genuinely, Buffy was extremely touched by the kind gesture. She looked between Shmi and Lars.

"You take care of each other alright?"

They nodded and she and Padme walked side by side to the ship. It was beautiful, more shiny and metallic than she had imagined. Buffy looked around at the ship in wonder while Anakin and Padme hovered round a central console, suddenly a hollow blue figure appeared and Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin from shock.

"...Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... ah...attack... I don't... make it...aaaggghhh!" the sound of blaster fire and then an insect like droid appeared on screen before it faded and was replaced with a bald man in what Buffy assumed was Jedi robes.

"We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you, Anakin, is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your priority."

"Understood, Master." Anakin said, sounding somewhat numb. Padme started hitting switches on the console.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come half way across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive."

"Ani are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend... your mentor..."

"...He's like my father, but you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here."

"He gave you strict orders to protect me..." Padme flicks more switches. The engines fire.  
"...and I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along."

Buffy, who had been unusually quiet up till this moment sat down in the chair just behind Padme and strapped herself in, she looked at Anakin and shrugged as she said.

"She's pretty badass" Buffy could just make out Padme smile at the comment.

The ship took off and rapidly they left Tatooine's atmosphere, Buffy looked around at everything in absolute wonder. She was experiencing something only a handful of people on earth had ever done and whats more in this universe space travel was a common thing! She didnt think she would ever get used to seeing the beauty of space. Padme turned to look at her.

"We are about to enter lightspeed, Since its your first time it might be...a little disconcerting".

Disconcerting was not a strong enough word. As all the stars blurred into one, and the lurch of your stomach entering your mouth as you suddenly speed in a new direction, Buffy decided that she had never felt this queasy in all her life!

 **Coruscant - Jedi Temple**

Jedi Master Mace Windu addresses his fellow council members.

"The longer we wait, the stronger Dooku's armies become. We cannot wait for the Senate to make up its mind about granting the Chancellor emergency powers, in order to be able to use that clone army... We have the authority to go now. We must go now."

The council discusses among themselves as Yoda nods his head.

"Agreed, Master Windu. Two hundred Jedi send. Enough, let's hope they are."

 **Geonosis**

Buffy's slayer senses were going crazy! but neither Padme or Anakin seemed phased...or at least they weren't letting on. She held alittle tighter to the handle of the small pistol given to her by Padme.

"I have a bad feeling about this" the thought came out of her before she even had chance to acknowledge it, _where did that come from?_

Anakin nodded. "We are being watched" he replies matter of factly.

"You didnt think to mention that bef-" her senses were screaming at her, she dived just in time before a giant bug eyed creature launched itself at her, Anakins lightsaber hummed into life in an instant and quickly sliced the insect...thing, in two. He put himself between the majority of the creatures and the two women and covers their hasty retreat down the rest of the corridor.

Buffy is the first through the door and she cant believe her eyes at what she sees, huge conveyor belts as far as the eye can see, huge mechanical arms assembling droids one by one. Buffy is almost knocked straight off the narrow platform by Padme who in turn was pushed by Anakin still walking backwards into her.

"Theres no where to go!" Padme shouts over the noise of the machines.

"We're gonna have to jump, we've got a better chance down there than on here!"

"On 3, 1...2...3!" Padme and Buffy jump at the same time when something collides with them mid air, Buffy lands hard on her back and just manages to spot one of the insects carrying Padme off screaming. Anakin drops down next to her and gives her a hand up just as 3 insects land on the platform with them, they go back to back. Buffy manages to shoot two of the insects in front of her in the head.

"I could really use one of those right about now, dont suppose you have a spare one?!" She nodded towards his lightsaber. Despite himself Anakin chuckled at her comment.

"You seem to be managing just fine for someone who's never user a blaster before" he managed to get out in between dispatching his opponents.

It was soon over however, droids that rolled across the floor and assembled themselves surrounded them and a guy in armor flew down out of no where and demanded their surrender. _You are so out of your depth in this crazy pain in the ass galaxy Buff._

Her and Anakin were disarmed and marched through the factory and placed in a meeting room, Padme was already there with her own captors. _Well this went well,_ she quipped internally. A regal looking older man enters the room and he bows courteously.

"Senator Amidala, I've heard so much about you."  
Padme holds her head high and addresses him with her best senator voice "Count Dooku, I assume."

"I'm delighted to meet you at last. We have a great deal to discuss, Senator, please sit." the request is said politely enough, but there was heavy implication they didnt really have a choice. He glances at Anakin and then finally his eyes rest on Buffy with a somewhat perplexed expression.

"And who might you be young lady? Not a jedi as far as I can tell, though your presence in the force is unusual". Before Buffy could answer Anakin leaned forward and practically growled.

"Leave her out of this."

Dooku scrutinised him for a moment. " How touching." He turns his attention back to Padme.

"I hope you can keep your friends under control senator, this is afterall a very fraught meeting"

"Don't worry they're both housebroken."

"You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now."

"He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I  
believe." Dooku smiles.

Anakins fists clench on the table.

"He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that."

"We don't recognise the Republic here, Senator. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency.

"And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this Jedi with me will also die?"

"I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational,  
honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest.  
Aren't you fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all?.. Aren't you? Be honest, Senator."

"The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing."

"You believe in the same ideals we believe in! The same ideals we are striving to make prominent."

 **"** If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right."

 **"** The Chancellor means well, M'Lady but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, are they not?Senator, the Republic cannot be fixed. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long  
before the cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom."

 **"** I cannot believe that. I will not forsake all I have honoured and worked for and betray the Republic. I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business... it's business becoming government!"

 **"** Without your co-operation I can do nothing to stop the execution."

 **"** What is to happen to me and my companions? Are we to be executed also?"

 **"** I wouldn't think of such an offence. But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, M'lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if  
you are not going to co-operate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. I've done all I can for you."

He turns to Buffy.

"What about you young one? to me it seems you have no strong affiliations, I'm sure I could convince my fellows to spare you if you were to support us, you have much unfulfilled potential inside you."

Buffy looked between him and Anakin and Padme for a second before turning back and declaring "Shove it Gramps". Anger flashes across his eyes briefly.

"Very well, Take them away"

Some hours later they are dragged into the centre of what looks like a courtroom. There are various alien species sat above them and even more of the insects they had faced earlier. One of the insects approaches the centre, he has a walking stick and from this Buffy assumes he is some kind of important figure to the gathered aliens.

 **"** You have been charged and found  
guilty of Espionage. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?"

Padme holds her head up defiantly.

 **"** You are committing an act of war, Archduke Poggle. I hope you are prepared for the consequences."

This Poggle alien laughs while the old man they met earlier simply smiles.

"We build weapons, Senator... that is our business! Of course we're prepared!"

An alien with a strange almost Chinese sounding accent blurts out

 **"** Get on with it. Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer."

 **"** Your other Jedi friend is waiting for you, Senator. Take them to the arena!

They are escorted out of the chamber to the sounds of chuckling.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if your still here reading and enjoying this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I'm back! not gonna give you a bunch of excuses as to where Ive been so here you go! a new chapter finally! little rusty so go easy on me though :)**

* * *

They were put on a chariot waiting to be pulled into the arena. Anakin and Padme stood side by side in front and Buffy stood in the middle a step behind them. The Jedi and the young queen kept exchanging looks and then looking away from each other, Anakin's eyes finally landed on Buffy.

"You seem calm? We are about to be taken to our certain deaths..."

"Ive died before. It loses some of its power after that." She replied cooly, but with a hint of satisfaction in her eyes at Anakin's wide eyed expression.

"Youve _what?_ How can-..." The chariot lurches forward and the gates open, the question dying on his lips as the roar of the insect-ey people reaches there ears. _Out of the fire and into the frying pan Buff._

They passed a man with auburn hair and beard that Buffy assumed and seconds later had confirmed that this was Anakin's Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. As they were being chained to the pillars she heard Anakin telling the older man about the rescue attempt and she heard a distinctly sarcastic "Good Job" in reply.

The cheering of the crowd drew the slayers attention to the gates opening across from them, as the most bizarre looking creatures she would probably ever see in her now shortened life. One a strange creature she would have likened closest to an enormous blue crab was screeching as it was prodded towards its target. The other was most definitely this universes version of a rhino and the creature that was obviously intended for her and Padme made her think of a hybrid between a lion and a rat. _Killed by a rat-lion, I thought Id go out with more style...I mean if I had to die prematurely again._

Padme had the right idea, climbing the pillar to get out of range, Buffy quickly followed suit. The jedi could look after themselves she was sure. Unlike Padme however, Buffy didn't know how to pick locks. _Slayer strength don't fail me now._ She wrapped the chains around the circular hoop they were attached too as tightly as she could and pulled with all her strength, they snapped off and she almost toppled off the pillar from the force. There was gonna be bruises on her wrists later. The creature had taken quite unkindly to Padme was desperately scrambling the post to get to her.

"Padme throw me the chain!" The other women nodded and did as she was asked, Buffy waited for the creature to try another scramble and then leaped with all her might, she swung straight at the creature and kicked it directly in the ribs. The force of her swing sending the creature flying several metres away. She swung around the pillar several times and landed back on the sand expertly.

Bad move. The creature had just been winded and was now staggering back to its feet and looking directly at her. She wasn't sure if an animal could give a look of pure hatred, but if they could it would look like that! It stalked towards her, lithe and ready to pounce. Buffy crouched also, dodging was her only option...or so she thought until the ground started shaking and the rhino creature charged directly at it, a nasty crunching sound as giant horn met ribs.

Buffy leapt onto the back and squeezed Anakin's shoulder "Nice save Jedi" she said just as Padme leapt down and landed neatly behind her on the creatures back. He kicked the animals side and it started moving towards the jedi master just as Obi Wan finished killing his own creature.

"What are _those?!"_ Buffy pointed at the circular shapes rolling towards them

"Droidekas!" Anakin and Obi Wan said at the same time. They were completely surrounded, the crowd was in uproar except most of them weren't looking towards them, but rather up at the balcony. Not a moment later a figure wielding a purple lightsaber flung itself off the balcony, she waited for the sickening thud but it never came. The man landed relatively gracefully not far from them as the sound of lightsabers igniting echoed all across the stadium. Buffy couldn't deny that it looked pretty cool, that is until an army of droids came charging towards them and the jedi rushed to meet them. Anakin and Obi-Wan were given lightsabers and she kinda wished in that moment she could use one too, luckily Padme grabbed herself a blaster and threw another one to her. She nodded her thanks.

Chaos. That was the best word to describe what was happening here, shots and explosions were happening all around her and she lost sight of Padme. Buffy ducked and weaved around laser fire and even got a few good shots in, _4 down and only like...thousands to go, good job Buff._ She shot one droid point blank in its head that was aiming its fire at Anakin and Obi Wan. She managed to spot Padme getting onto a creature pulling a chariot when she felt Anakin run past her and shout back.

"Come on Buffy stay close!" _Don't need to tell me twice hotshot_ She replied internally but quickly caught up due to Slayer speed, she pretty much dived into the chariot while Anakin stood on its ledge and deflected shots away from them.

It was hard to say for certain but Buffy was pretty sure they were losing the battle. They were just simply too outnumbered, the Jedi were good she could recognise their warrior prowess anywhere but the stream of droids entering the arena just seemed endless. They had been knocked off their chariot and her and Padme were crouched almost inside its overturned shell while Anakin did his best to defend them. The two made some inside joke about 'aggressive negotiations' which went right over the slayers head.

"They are surrounding us!" She informed them, snapping them back into focus, _Yeah guys flirty banter can wait for later...if there is a later._ Buffy looked around the circle they were now trapped in, there was maybe about 15 jedi left, and then herself and Padme. _Its over, Im gonna die for real in this topsy turvy galaxy._ But the final shots never came. All the droids suddenly stopped firing.

"You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender. and your lives will be spared."

The purple lightsaber jedi didn't seem to like that.

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku."

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

The droids all aimed at them again, Buffy took a step back and bumped arms with Anakin, he gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze, he looked like he was going to say something but suddenly Padmé exclaims.

"Look!"

The air is filled with spaceships flying into the arena, firing solid green laser beams at the droids. The droids turn their attention to the newcomers and Buffy sees this as an opportunity to get some shots in, taking down more than a few droids _this is much easier when they aren't firing back._ She quips mentally.

The ships land around them, acting as a barrier between them, Buffy sees the white clad armored troops firing at the troops. _This must be the cavalry._ Her, Anakin, Padmé and Obi Wan all jump into the closest ship to them and it takes off rather rapidly, she sways slightly and grabs the handrails above her head.

She looks out at the chaos thats happening all around, they are flying at a line of towers in the desert.

"Aim right above the fuel cells" Anakin commands, and maybe for the first time Buffy sees a powerful young man rather than a teenager like herself. His advice was good, the tower they shot at exploded.

"What are they?" She asks. Anakin goes to respond but it is Obi Wan that does.

"Federation Starships, they will be full of battle droids" they turn their full attention to each other for the first time and he continues.

"I don't believe we have been introduced, Im Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi." He says in a formal tone, he almost has a British accent about him, _he's like a jedi Giles._ She decides.

"Buffy Summers, galaxy hopper and trouble magnet at your service" he looks momentarily confused and she thinks it might have been the wrong time to joke.

"Look over there!"

"Its Dooku follow him!"

"We are gonna need some help" Padme tells them. She seems worried, _Dooku must be the big bad of this place._

"Wont Anakin and Obi Wan be able to take him?" She asks

"There isn't time, we will have to handle it" Obi Wan shouts over the noise.

Moments later laser shots rock their ship and Buffy sees Padme falling backwards as if in slow motion, she reaches put to grab her but misses her by inches, watching her plummet into the sand below.

"Padme! Put the ship down!" Anakin sounds distraught.

"Anakin! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!" Obi Wan scolds. Buffy makes a split second decision.

"Il go!" She lowers herself so her feet are dangling out before turning back to Anakin.

"Il look after her I promise!" She leaps out before she gets a reply. Her feet hit the sand, she forward rolls once and she's straight up sprinting back towards Padmé, they had covered a bit of distance while they had argued.

The trooper that had fallen with her was helping the other woman up just as Buffy got there.

"Padme are you alright?!" She asks her putting her arms on her shoulders checking her for injuries or sign of anything being broken.

"Im alright, you should have stayed with them! They might need help!" The woman said, sounding winded.

"They were arguing and wasting time! I think you need me more than two jedi right now!" Buffy snapped back, frustration evident. Padme goes wide eyed for a moment and then nods, her face softening.

"Sorry I...Thank you. Im just worried about them"

"We should go back to the forward command centre" the trooper chimes in helpfully.

"No! No gather what troops you can we have _got_ to get to that hanger, get a transport, hurry!"

"I don't understand, two jedi should be able to handle an old man right? Aren't jedi the best warriors in this galaxy?

Understanding flooded Padmes face. "Sorry Buffy this must be all so confusing for you. Dooku is a sith, which is basically a jedi thats gone bad. When they use their powers for dark or selfish reasons its called using the dark side of the force... I admittedly don't fully understand myself I'm not a jedi either. All I know is Jedi are supposed to block out bad emotions because it leads to the dark side, they aren't even supposed to love."

 _So that's why Obi Wan said that Anakin needed to put his feelings aside, he must have a thing for Padme._

She is pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a ship approaching, they flag it down as best they can.

They quickly hop in and the pilot tells them

"Master Yoda's ship has gone on ahead to help Master Kenobi" Padme nods and Buffy looks at her questioningly, the senator cant help but laugh

"Master Yoda is the head of the jedi council, he's the oldest jedi alive...by quite a lot"

Buffy nods in thanks and notices they are coming in to landing, she gets a feeling something isn't right and leaps onto the platform before the ship has even landed and runs down the dark corridor.

She runs into a hangar and the first unbelievable thing she sees is a little green man clashing lightsabers with the old man they had been chasing before. The second is the giant pillar about to fall on top of Obi Wan and Anakin being suspended in mid air. Both Yoda and Dooku are surprised by her standing there, which the older man uses to press his advantage, he fires a bolt of lightning into the ceiling and huge rocks fall towards Yoda, who must drop his guard to protect himself from the rocks AND keep the pillar up. Dooku lifts his blade above his head, ready to strike a killing blow when Buffy reacts on instinct and shoots him right in the shoulder. The older man gasps in pain and turns his full attention to her.

"Foolish girl. You should never challenge a _sith!_ " He spits out and then fires lighting out of his fingers directly at her. She closes her eyes, she can do nothing but wait for the pain to strike...but it never does. She opens them to find the lighting _is_ hitting her body, but as it does it just bounces harmlessly away. She looks at Dooku and sees the surprise on his face too. Then a feeling goes through her body, one she has never felt before, it fills her and moves right from her toes and whooshes up into her head. Its so much she feels like she's going to burst. He has long since stopped firing and is looking at her like she has grown another head. She begins to shake with the pressure of keeping this feeling in her body, it suddenly explodes out of her, sending both Dooku and Master Yoda flying backwards. _what on earth is happening to me?!_

She stumbles forward dizzy and disorientated, she wants to help the little green man that has just been caught in...whatever she just did.

However, her vision is starting to go black, she feels her legs give out and the darkness swallows her before she even hits the ground.

* * *

 **and there we are! I was kinda loath to change the fight between Dooku and Yoda very much, but I hope it turned out ok! please let me know what you guys think it means so much to me! let me know if your glad this story is back :)**


End file.
